The Road to the Hospital
by RegularShowMemorabilia
Summary: Rigby has been critically injured in an accident a hundred miles away from Mordecai's location. Mordecai ditches work and takes to the highway to make it to the hospital in time to see him before he goes onto the operating table. He has to go 50 miles, in 60 minutes. Can he do it? Based loosely off 'Locke' Rated M for excessive swearing. No pairings. (ONE-SHOT)


**Road to the Hospital**

**Loosely based on the movie; Locke. Regular Show belongs to J.G. Quintel and not me, all the songs listed on here belong to their writers/owners and not me, all of the songs names will be at the end. Glad to be writing again! ~ Shane**

"Watch where you're goin' ya fuckin' moron!" A blue jay shouted, raising his fist out the window to the driver that had just sped past, almost sending him off the road.

"Screw you man!" The other driver shouted back, turning a corner and out of the birds' view.

The bird slammed his wing onto the steering wheel, causing the horn to honk. The driver in front of him took notice of this and flipped him off out of his window.

The bird ignored him and sighed. He had somewhere to be. Somewhere really important. He had to be there on time, he couldn't be late, and this was a matter of most importance.

His friend; Rigby, had been severely injured in a car accident a hundred miles away and is being transferred to a hospital at that very moment. Mordecai had to be there on time to support his friend.

If he was late…

Mordecai shook his head. He tried to get those thoughts out of his head. He still needed to get out of town first, but right now, he was stuck in traffic. He still had to find the exit to the highway and drive 50 miles in less than an hour. He could do that, right? That isn't that long.

But he knew it would take a long time, in his state of mind.

Eventually the traffic began moving a little faster and the bird sighed of relief. Only a few more miles and he would be on the highway.

As he slowly followed along with the traffic, the car's built-in phone began to ring. Mordecai tapped the small little screen in the centre of the dashboard and the ringing ceased.

"Mordo! My brother-from-another-mother! I just got off work, did you wanna go out for a drink?" It was one of Margaret's cousins; John. Mordecai sighed.

"Sorry John. Rigby's been injured, I have to get to the hospital, can we talk later?" He replied, in a tired tone.

There was a sigh on the other end. "Alright Mordo, let me know when you get there." He answered.

"Alright John, talk to you later." The bird responded, his wing hovering above the hang-up button on the screen.

"G'Night Mordo." Mordecai pressed the button and the call ended. He focused back on the road and within a few seconds, he turned onto an exit that lead to the highway. He looked in his rear-view mirror as he ascended the ramp onto the highway, checking for any cars that would be heading his way from behind.

Mordecai slowly approached the highway and waited for the right moment and slammed on the accelerator, driving straight onto the highway.

"49 miles to go." Mordecai sighed. He checked his watch. He still had an hour. He could do it, it wasn't that far.

For the second time in only a few minutes, the same annoying ringing was heard. Mordecai groaned and pressed accept.

"Hello?" He said, in an annoyed tone.

"Mordecai. It's your boss. Where the hell are you?" It was Benson, his easy-to-be-angered asshole of a boss.

"I'm on the highway, I ha-…" Before Mordecai could continue, his boss interrupted him.

"On the highway!? You can't just walk out of work for no goddamn reason! You have to consult me first!" Mordecai felt his ears explode when Benson screamed into the cars' phone.

"Benson, calm down. Let me explain." Mordecai waved his hand at the screen, as if Benson could see him.

"Give me a second…" Mordecai heard a door shut in the background, followed by the sound of papers being scattered.

Suddenly, the screen vanished and was replaced with Benson's face, coloured in a dark red.

"Video chat, really? Kinda busy here." Mordecai shook his head. "I need to be focused on the road, not on your face!" Mordecai shouted.

"Quit stalling and explain. Explain to my face, and don't make up any bullshit. I shut the door for a reason." Benson replied.

"Why did you shut the door?" Mordecai asked, as he entered a tunnel.

"Secrecy Mordecai, now explain." Benson answered.

Mordecai sighed. "Fine." He tried to avoid looking weak in front of his boss, truth is, he was really stressed, his friend was in critical condition and could die any minute.

Benson moved closer to the screen, so his whole face was covering it.

"Apparently, Rigby was being an idiot." Mordecai began.

"Typical Rigby. I had a feeling he had something to do with this. What'd he do now?" Benson asked, in a bored tone.

"He was on his phone while driving, he stopped at a red light and didn't realize it was green…there was a driver behind him…" Mordecai continued.

"And from what Don said, it was pouring rain." He added.

"Continue." Benson moved a little back from the screen.

"There was a massive SUV approaching from behind him. The rain caused the ground to be completely soaking wet and the SUV had trouble stopping…" Mordecai continued.

"You would've thought that Rigby would see a fucking SUV coming from behind him." Benson muttered.

"Shut up and listen!" Mordecai shouted. Mordecai's car exited the tunnel and he crossed a few lanes of traffic, after a few seconds he continued.

"The SUV smashed right into his back and Rigby was sent right through the windscreen and into a shitload of traffic. While in air he was hit by another car and sent a few feet down the road." Mordecai practically shouted at the screen.

"He's in critical condition, he could _die_ Benson." He added, coldly.

Benson frowned. "I'm sorry Mordecai. But still…you can't just leave like that. You could lose your job, and so could I!" Benson responded in a stern tone. "You know what Mr Maellard would do if he found out that one of his workers left without proper leave? He would fire me, Mordecai." He added.

"Quit bein' so selfish! You'll lose one of your workers if I didn't go to help him!" Mordecai growled.

"Still. You could've warned-…" Mordecai had had enough.

"Fuck you Benson." He hang up on his boss and smashed his wing on the steering wheel. The driver of an SUV driving beside him gave him a look and flipped him off.

"I wasn't honking at you, asshole!" Mordecai shouted, flipping him off.

Mordecai gasped as the SUV driver lowered down his window and held a crowbar in his hand. Mordecai sped up, overtaking the two cars in front of him and escaping the view of the SUV.

"Maybe that was a bad idea." He took a second to glance back at the SUV driver, who had put his crowbar down and was focusing on the road.

Mordecai did the same thing and he swung his head back in front of him and rubbed his eyes, moisture dripping onto his arm.

Was he bleeding? Mordecai raised his arm to his face and sighed. It was only sweat. Why would he be bleeding? That's exactly the question Mordecai asked himself. He was stressed, and paranoid.

Mordecai nearly smashed the screen when he heard the sound of the phone calling again. He looked at the caller ID and he couldn't help but smile when he saw that it wasn't Benson.

He hesitated pressing accept. "It'll take my mind off things on the way there…" He slowly pressed accept and focused back on the road.

"Mordecai? You there?" It was Margaret. Mordecai could trust her, he could speak to her, he was about to hang up, but retracted his wing.

"Hey Marg." He responded, in a happier tone.

"John called me about Rigby? Is he alright?" Margaret asked, in a genuinely saddened tone. Someone else was talking to her in the background.

"I'm not sure…I'm on my way to the hospital now." Mordecai replied. "Who's that in the background?" He asked, changing the subject.

"It's Eileen." Margaret responded. "She said she's been trying to get a hold of Rigby for three hours and she can't get him to answer. Maybe you could talk to her?" Margaret asked.

"Put the phone on speaker, so you can both hear. I'm not repeating myself again." Mordecai wiped some sweat away from his forehead.

There was a few shuffling sounds and a muffled voice in the background for a few moments. Mordecai checked his watch. He had forty minutes. And only thirty six miles to go.

"MORDECAI!" Eileen screamed, scaring the bird. He slammed on the brakes when he noticed that the cars ahead of him had stopped. Roadwork.

"Shit." Mordecai muttered. He cleared his throat and put on a smile, even though they couldn't see it.

"Hey Eileen." He responded. "Next time when you try to kill me, try to be a little quieter?" He asked calmly.

Eileen refused to laugh and ignored his comment. "Where's Rigby, is he okay!?" She exclaimed.

"He's being taken to a hospital now." Mordecai replied.

"How bad is it?" Margaret asked, grabbing a chair for herself and Eileen.

"Really bad." Mordecai responded, almost breaking into tears again.

"What happened to him?" Eileen asked. After the question, there was the sound of a slap.

"Eileen…!" Margaret scolded. "He probably doesn't want to talk about it while he's driving." Margaret added.

Mordecai sighed. "Nah, its fine. I can briefly explain." He said.

"You sure?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah." Mordecai responded.

"I'm listening!" Eileen shouted.

Mordecai wiped some sweat off of his forehead. "Rigby was on his cell phone at a red light, the light turned green and he didn't notice, even though a ton of cars were going past him." Mordecai retold the story in his shorter version.

"It was raining, and an SUV behind him couldn't stop and slammed into his car hard, sending him out of the windscreen. He got hit by a few more cars and is currently being transported to hospital." Mordecai explained.

He wiped a few tears away.

"Oh my god…" Eileen whimpered. Margaret sighed.

"We'll be there as soon as possible." Margaret said.

"Take your time, I'm sure he'll be fine…" Mordecai replied. The traffic began to move forward, through the roadwork, Mordecai waved at one of the workers and gave him a small 'thank you' and a smile.

The worker nodded at him and Mordecai drove through, entering a tunnel a few moments later.

"Still there?" Margaret asked, the reception pretty poor due to being inside a tunnel.

"Yeah. Still here." Mordecai responded.

"Alright…once she calms down, I'll drive her to the hospital. I'll see you soon Mordecai." Margaret said, while Eileen was crying in the background.

"Bye Marg." He hang up.

"Can this night get any more fucking depressing?" Mordecai said to himself. He used one hand to open the glove box and pulled out a few CD's.

"Maybe this'll calm my nerves…" He inserted the CDs into the multi-disk player.

The screen split in half with a contact list, and a track-player.

"Disk One." The car spoke, in a female robotic-like voice. "Track one." The voice added. "Unknown artist." The voice added again.

Mordecai drove out from under the tunnel and rubbed his eyes, a few tears flowing down his cheeks.

After a few seconds of the disk being read, the first song eventually came on.

The song began with a piano being played in a quiet and calm rhythm.

_I don't know, what I've done_

_Or if I like, what I've begun_

_But something told…me to run and honey, you know it's all…or none_

Mordecai sighed closed his eyes for a second. He reopened them and focused back on the road. He took a few seconds to adjust to the song and thought about his life up to this point.

_There were sounds, in my head_

_Little voices whispering_

_That I should go and this should end_

_Oh and I found myself listening_

Would Rigby survive? He kept asking himself. There was a slim chance. He was critically injured, almost crippled. But he had no idea of the _true_ nature of his friend's injuries. He wouldn't find out until he got there. He increased his speed a little, a tad over the speed limit.

'_Cos I don't know who I am, who I am without you_

_All I know is that I should_

Mordecai winced. He didn't have the strength to turn it off, both of his wings tightly squeezing the steering wheel. Mordecai couldn't risk prying his wings off of it, he could lose focus.

_And I don't know if I could stand, another hand upon you_

_All I know, is that I should_

'_Cos she will love you, more than I could_

_She who dares to…_

Mordecai wiped a tear away.

…_stand where I stood_

Mordecai listened to the tune a little more closely, mixing the sound with the vision of the road ahead. Dark thoughts entered the bird's mind.

_See I thought love, was black and white_

_That it was wrong…or it was right_

Should he turn into oncoming traffic? He could end it all, the pain right here. He gasped when he realised he was halfway over the middle line, half into oncoming traffic and half on his own side.

_But you ain't leavin' without a fight_

_And I think, I am just as torn….inside…._

"Holy shit!" Mordecai turned back onto his side of the road and began breathing heavily. He could've died there. "W-What!? I didn't even notice I was even further across the line…!" He shouted to himself.

'_Cos I don't know, who I am, who I am without you_

_All I know is that I should_

He had lost track of his driving. "Okay…focus Mordecai…focus…I need to focus…this isn't helping." He quickly stopped the track playing and sighed.

He ran one of his fingers down onto the screen and scrolled through his contact list. He rested his finger above the screen and pressed on the contact marked 'Don-Bro'.

The phone dialled.

It continued dialling.

The continued dialling made Mordecai sweat. "Pick up the fucking phone, Don..."

The car drove through another short tunnel, more cars came into view as the highway sloped down slightly.

"Hello?" A tired voice said.

"Don." Mordecai replied blankly.

"Mordecai…give me a second." Don said. Mordecai checked his watch. Ten past 11 at night. He still had 27 minutes, with 25 miles to go.

"Mordecai. Hey." Don said. "Sorry, I had to leave the hospital. It's really chaotic in there." He added. His voice not sounding like his normal cheerful self, it sounded much…softer, as if he had been crying.

"Don…how is he?" Mordecai asked, taking one wing off of the steering wheel.

"Not good Mordecai…the doctor's say that he has internal bleeding…that's all they've told me but…one of the nurses told me on the way out that there is a fifty-fifty chance of him surviving." Don broke into tears.

The highway's slope went flat and Mordecai overtook the car that was going slow in front of him.

"Fuck man…" Mordecai sighed. "I'm only a quarter of a hundred miles away from the hospital. When did they bring him in?" He asked.

Don paused for a moment. "Three minutes. They rushed him immediately into the emergency room and I was told to wait here." Don replied.

"What do you think about his chances of survival…?" Mordecai inquired.

"I…I have a bad feeling but…I think h-he won't make it Mordecai." Don said, slowly.

Mordecai winced. "I hope you're wrong." Mordecai frowned.

"I hope so too. Look man…just get here as soon as you can." Don said.

"I will." Mordecai hang up.

Wasn't that phone call supposed to cheer him up? "Fucking hell!" Mordecai screamed, his wings tightening on the steering wheel.

"Don't you fucking die Rigby! I'll kill you if you die!" He shouted.

Mordecai chuckled. "Haha. I'm an idiot…hey, Rigby?" He turned to the back-seat, searching for his friend that never was there.

"Oh yeah…god…damn it." Mordecai cursed.

A few minutes passed before Benson's face re-appeared on the screen. "Mordecai." Mordecai just sighed and shook his head.

"I thought I blocked you." Mordecai replied.

"Look Mordecai, I'm sorry for what I said…it was a selfish thing to do and I-…" Mordecai slammed his fist onto the steering wheel, veering away from the horn.

"We'll talk later!" Mordecai shouted. "I can't afford any more distractions, otherwise I won't get there in time. Okay!?" He shouted.

Benson nodded. "I understand…Skips is driving me to the hospital with Pops and the others. We'll be there soon after you, goodbye Mordecai. And be safe." Benson reached over towards and screen and the screen returned back to the contact list.

Mordecai heard sirens and turned to see three police cars approaching fast. A red car sped right past Mordecai's car, almost forcing him off the road. The three police cars drove past and followed the car in hot pursuit.

Mordecai chuckled darkly. "Fuck you god, tryin' to stop me. He ain't dyin' on my watch." Mordecai muttered.

Mordecai pressed the play button on the track player. "Disk One." The voice said again. Mordecai quickly pressed another button and the track player vanished and was replaced by the radio tuner.

Radio static filled the car and Mordecai tuned to the local station. Voices slowly became known over the radio and Mordecai turned the volume up.

"…and that was Jeremy. Again. Talking about technology…" The radio announcer said in a bored tone. "We can never get rid of him…" He added.

"This is Chad Marsh here with Peak Radio. Stay tuned for the news at midnight and be listenin' tonight to have the chance to win a new car! Stay tuned for more." The radio announcer said, in his continued bored tone.

"Up next in the line-up, the classic song by John Lennon; I've had the Time of my life. Then that's followed by Survivor's; Eye of the Tiger and finally Taylor Swift's; I knew you were trouble. Who keeps requesting this cra-…?" The radio announcer was cut off and was replaced by someone else speaking, as if he had been saying the same line over and over.

"Playin' nothin' but the hottest songs, from the 80's, 90's and today. This is Peak Radio." The voice said; before the radio cut to a song.

A light beat came on, followed by a few other odd sounds, then a male voice began calmly singing.

_Now I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt this way before_

"Fuck, I'm gonna fall asleep…" Mordecai groaned.

_Yes I swear, it's the truth…and I owe it all to you_

Mordecai rolled his eyes. "I agree with Chad. Who requests this shit?" Mordecai said to himself.

A girl's voice appeared and began singing the following part.

_Cause I've, had the time of my life_

_And I owe it all to you…_

The boy's voice re-appeared.

_I've been waiting for so long, now I've finally found someone…_

…_to stand by me._

Mordecai wiped a few tears away, he noticed a sign as he drove further towards the hospital. He was ten miles out. He could make it, he had twelve minutes.

_We saw the writing on the wall_

_As we felt this magical fantasy…_

Mordecai turned up the volume and rolled down his window, taking in the mixed sounds of the song and the sound of the wind, and the sound of the cars, trucks and other vehicles passing by outside.

_Now with the passion in our eyes_

_There's no way we could disguise it secretly_

_So we take each other's hand, Cause we seem to understand the urgency_

_Just remember_

"You're the one thing…" Mordecai sang along. "Fuck…now I'm singin' it…so glad Rigby isn't he-…" He cut himself off and sighed.

_I can't get enough of…_

"So I'll tell you something." Mordecai quietly sang along, obvious to the people watching him as they drove by his open window.

"This could be love because…" He continued singing.

_I've, had the time of my life_

_No I never felt this way before_

"Yes I swear…it's the truth." Mordecai paused. "And I owe it all to you…" He ceased singing and just let the song play.

'_Cause I've, had the time of my life_

_And I've searched through every open door_

'_Till I found the truth_

_And I owe it-_

The song was cut off abruptly by the radio cutting to static as Mordecai passed through a tunnel, the muffled voices and the tune of the song irritated Mordecai and he turned the radio off.

As he exited the tunnel, he could see the massive city right in front of him, with the hospital's tall building sitting close to the front of the city.

Mordecai breathed a sigh of relief. He was almost there, with ten minutes to go.

The built-in-phone rang again. It was Don again. Mordecai quickly accepted the call and returned his attention to the road as he made his approach to the city.

"Mordecai! Rigby's being prepped for surgery…apparently there is some glass lodged in his fucking stomach or something…I don't know!" Don sounded like he going to explode into tears.

"Calm down. It'll be fine. I'm about…9 miles out." Mordecai estimated. "I can see the town, I'm making the approach." He added.

"Alright…O-Okay…" Don was breathing heavily. "Mom and Dad are here. Get here as fast as you can. In about…ten minutes they'll be taking him into the operating room…you might not see him again." Don added.

"Quit talkin' like that! Go comfort your parents, I'll be there!" Mordecai hang up, more determined than ever to reach the hospital on time.

He slammed his foot on the pedal and over-took a few cars that were going at the average speed-limit in front of him. Mordecai breathed a sigh of relief when he saw no cop cars around to pull him over.

The speed limit decreased, and so did Mordecai's speed. He was entering the town. The traffic was gettin' worse. The hospital was inside. Would Mordecai have to run there? Or just try to drive through the traffic?

Mordecai considered his options. The hospital was literally, right in front of him, a mile ahead.

He checked his watch. Seven minutes. If he ran…he would have a couple of minutes to say goodbye…but if he left his car, he would be in deep trouble.

Mordecai noticed an opening between two cars and drove in-between, into another street. He parked on the side of the road and jumped out of the car, slamming the door shut.

He knew the city like the back of his hand, so he could easily find the hospital. He ran around the corner of the street he had turned into and ran through a crowd of people, knocking a few people over.

"Sorry!" Mordecai shouted, not turning back to the people. He pushed past many people dressed in different types of clothing, most of them in suits, while only a few in casual-wear. He checked his watch. Five minutes. He turned his head around a corner and saw the hospital, lit up like a beacon, with three ambulances parked in front of it.

Mordecai was breathing heavily. He sighed and made a run for the hospital.

In reality, the hospital was close, but in Mordecai's mind, it felt so far away. After a few minutes, Mordecai made it into the front of the hospital, he was panting heavily and felt like his was gonna throw up.

He hadn't felt like this ever, something wasn't right. He pushed his health aside and ran into the hospital, only to be greeted by Don.

Don ran up to him. "Mordecai…glad you made it, are you alright?" He asked, noticing Mordecai's slumped position as he stood up. Mordecai shook his head.

"W-Where is he…?" He asked. Don pointed down the hallway.

"Room 24. I'll help you there…" Don put an arm around Mordecai's shoulder and led him down the hallway. Passing the first room.

The second room.

The third.

Then the fourth.

Each time they past a room it felt like another minute was being wasted.

Eventually they made it to the room and Don noticed two nurses taking Rigby out of the room with his bed. Don brought Mordecai over.

"W-Wait…he's family…" Don said.

The nurses gave each other a quick glance. "That's the bird, which you've been talkin' about?" One of the nurses asked.

Don nodded. Mordecai gave her a week smile and looked down at Rigby.

His left leg was crushed…he had tubes in his arms and a mask over his face, to help him breath. Mordecai watched small little bits of breath hit the top of the mask as a few tears dropped.

The nurses pushed Don away a little. "He's losing blood. We can't wait any longer!" The nurses grabbed the bed and dragged it down the hallway.

"N-NO! COME BACK WITH HIM!" Mordecai shouted, trying to reach for them.

His vision blurred and he felt himself becoming more disoriented. "R-RIGBY NO!" He practically screamed. A few doctors ran over to help Don.

"S-Sir? Are you okay?" A young doctor asked. Mordecai broke out of Don's grasp and made a run for his friend, slowly…

…he didn't make it five feet. Mordecai's eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out.

Some time passed before Mordecai regained consciousness. He was surprised to find _himself_ in a hospital bed. A doctor was standing beside the bed.

"A visitor turning into a patient. An odd, yet not uncommon occurrence, Mordecai." The doctor shook his head.

Mordecai sat up slowly. "I feel sick…" He said, his vision still blurry.

"We've given you painkillers. They'll kick in soon." The doctor replied. "You've been out for over a day. That isn't normal…you've really stressed yourself out." The doctor continued.

"W-What happened?" Mordecai asked.

"You had a stroke." The doctor answered.

Mordecai looked over at the door as it creaked open and the two nurses from before came back in with a familiar raccoon lying on a bed.

"Rigby…" Mordecai quietly said.

"We were originally against the idea of you two being in the same room. In your condition and in his condition, it would be difficult to keep you two away from each other, especially after all of this." The doctor explained.

"But?" Mordecai glanced at the doctor.

"Your friend; Don. Convinced me other-wise." The doctor replied. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood today." He added.

Mordecai resisted the temptation of cursing at the doctor and sighed. "How long till he wakes up?" Mordecai asked.

"Not sure." The doctor replied. "He'll be in the hospital for about a week, as an estimate. You'll be fine to go today though." He continued.

"How bad were the injuries?" Mordecai asked.

"Crushed leg, broken back, internal bleeding…we even found some glass that had pierced the skin tissue and severed a few arteries…" The doctor trailed off.

Mordecai grabbed a nearby bag and vomited into it. The doctor was taken aback at first, but realised that what he said would've made anyone normal sick.

"I apologize, Mr Quintel. We'll speak later." The doctor said, walking away.

Mordecai put the bag down and laid back down on the bed. As the doctor left, a few other people enterted. A familiar robin, mole and gumball machine, followed by a yeti, a zombie-like-creature and a ghost.

"Mordecai…" Margaret slowly walked over and hugged him. "…glad to see you are okay." She smiled at him.

Eileen smiled at Mordecai, but immediately directed her attention to Rigby. She ran over to her bedside, but Margaret dragged her away. "Give Rigby some time, Eileen…he just had an operation." Margaret said.

Eileen nodded. "Okay Marg…" She whispered.

Margaret glanced at Mordecai, then over to Benson. "We'll leave you guys alone. Talk to you later Mordo." She left the room, Eileen slowly trudging behind her.

Muscleman and Hi-Five's approached Mordecai's bed. "Glad to see you two dudes are alright. Kinda worried there for a second." Muscleman sighed.

"Heh, you know else was worried there for a second…?" Mordecai said weakly with a grin.

"My mom…" Muscleman laughed. "Alright dude…that was cool." He fist-bumped Mordecai and hi-fived Hi-five ghost. "C'mon Fives, let's go destroy the magazines that are in the waiting room." Muscle-man said.

"Hell yeah!" HFG nodded.

Benson sighed. Muscleman and HFG left the waiting room. "Pops, Skips, go on outside. You can speak to him later." Skips nodded silently and walked out.

"Get well soon you two." Pops walked out with a frown.

"I um…I know this isn't the time but…I'm sorry for earlier. I hope you two are alright." Mordecai slowly turned over and pretended that Benson wasn't talking.

Benson sighed. "Alright Mordecai…I'll talk to you later, alright?" Benson said, expecting a reply.

He didn't get one.

The gumball machine sighed and walked out. Mordecai folded his arms and embraced the silence with open arms.

He glanced over Rigby and grabbed his paw, he knew that his friend was unconscious, but he was glad that he was alive.

Mordecai closed his eyes, a smile appearing on his face as he felt Rigby's tiny paw squeeze his wing.

THE END

**Thanks for readin'. It's been a while! Four to be exact so. I guess this is a welcome back? I haven't written Regular Show since last year so I thought I would treat you all to another story from me. 'Where I Stood' belongs to Missy Higgins, and 'I've had the time of my life' belongs to someone else, too lazy to find out who, I started writing at 10PM, and now it's 1AM. –claps- Well done me!**

**Word count – 5007 HOLY CRAP. That's the biggest word count in a single one-shot/chapter I've written ever. Yay! Thanks to everyone for reading, please review, I need some critique so I can write again!**

**~ Shane**


End file.
